Cormag
Cormag (クーガー Kūgā, called Cugar in the Japanese version) is a gentle, compassionate commander serving in the Grado military and who loves both his country and his Emperor. He also harbors a love for kittens, woodworking and possesses a strong sense of justice, which will eventually lead him to defect and join Eirika or Ephraim following the invasion and conquest of Renais. Cormag can be recruited by Eirika in Chapter 13 of Eirika's path or by Duessel or Tana in Chapter 10 of Ephraim's path. Character History Cormag was raised with his brother Glen in the countryside of Grado. As children, the brothers would labor in the fields of their parents, often having to chase birds and animals from their crops, and therefore becoming quite adept at throwing stones. When, sometime later, an imperial procession would make its way through Cormag's village, both he and his brother watched while situated on top of a tree. When the boys spotted a dog troubling the horses pulling the Emperor's carriage, they threw objects to drive it away, as they would have done in the fields. In doing so, the brothers accidentally hit some of the Emperor's men, and were themselves arrested for what appeared to be an attack upon them. Emperor Vigarde, however, personally rescued the boys from imprisonment, and invited them accordingly to a feast. Upon taking note of Cormag's strength of arm, the emperor offers both the chance to join the military. Alongside his brother, Cormag would eventually rise in fame. Their exploits were told and made famous even in other countries like Renais. Before the events of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Glen becomes Vigarde's Sunstone general, and Cormag follows in his brother's stead. Both Cormag and Glen harbor dislike for General Valter, who was once stripped of his rank and exiled for his mistreatment of Grado civilians. This dislike embodies itself fully after Glen sets out to find and kill Princess Eirika, and is subsequently murdered by a bloodthirsty Valter. Valter returns to Grado with Glen's mangled corpse and tells Cormag that Eirika was the person responsible for his brother's death. Cormag becomes instantly bent on revenge and sets out to find Eirika. Eirika convinces Cormag that Glen did not fight her, and had let her go after referring to her as a kindhearted person. Believing in her, Cormag then realizes that the man who must have been responsible for his brother's death is Valter. He then defects from the Grado army and joins Eirika's group. Alternatively, in Prince Ephraim's storyline, Cormag follows General Selena in executing General Duessel, who has already betrayed his country. Cormag relates how Duessel had always treated him and his brother like his children, and is vexed at which path he should next pursue. Through the heated battle, Cormag meets up with Princess Tana of Frelia or General Duessel of Grado, who convinces him to trust in Duessel, and to protect him until his motives become clear. In either situation, Cormag can, at the player's discretion, fight with Valter during Chapter 15. In this scene, Cormag asks Valter whether or not he was responsible for Glen's death. Valter, confident in his ability to kill Cormag, replies in the positive. Cormag laughs at the idea of having his revenge and promises Valter a slow and painful death. Stats Base Stats Ephraim's route |Wyvern Rider |Fire |9 |30 |14 |9 |10 |4 |12 |2 |11 |7 |Lance - C |Iron Lance Killer Lance Elysian Whip Eirika's route |Wyvern Rider |Fire |11 |33 |15 |10 |12 |4 |12 |2 |11 |7 |Lance - C |Killer Lance Steel Lance Elysian Whip Promotion Gains Wyvern Rider to Wyvern Knight *HP +3 *Str +1 *Skill +2 *Spd +3 *Res +1 *Skill: Pierce (When activated, this skill will make the enemy's defense 0, player attacks with full force) Wyvern Rider to Wyvern Lord *HP +4 *Str +2 *Skill +2 *Def +2 *Con +1 *Sword Skill D Growth Rates |85% |55% |40% |45% |35% |25% |15% Overall Cormag is considered by many players to rival Tana in usability, and, because they are both flying units, they are often compared to each other. Of the two, Cormag has higher HP, Constitution, and strength, but he is slower and has less skill than Tana. His resistance is very low (though this trait is fairly common among Wyvern units), and because he is slower (and therefore takes more hits) than Tana, magic users will be a threat to him. However, his defense is quite superb, and he is even able to take numerous attacks from most type of bows (Steel and Killer bows will be the most dangerous for him). The high defense would make Cormag essentially a fast-moving General. Cormag has two promotion options: Wyvern Lord and Wyvern Knight. Cormag is the only unit in-game (apart from Creature Campaign) that can be promoted to a Wyvern Lord. As for the Wyvern Knight, any Pegasus Knight you have can turn into one if needed. Even though the Wyvern Knight has a decent ability, Pierce, it makes Cormag restricted to lances only. A Wyvern Lord has better caps, and can also use swords, so once he reaches an A-Rank in swords, he can use a Runesword to recover lost health if needed. Battle Conversations *'Vs. Valter (Eirika's Route)' Valter: What now, Cormag? Have you betrayed your oaths and your emperor? Cormag: I have. I can no longer serve Grado. But I must know the truth, Valter, and you will tell me. You're the one who murdered my brother aren't you? Valter: ...Hmph. No reason for lies, seeing as you're nothing but a traitor. You're right, Cormag! I was the one who cut your brother down. He was just like you, a weak, pitiful fool. Cormag: ...... Ha...Ha ha ha... Valter: Why do you laugh, dolt? Cormag: How can I not? I've dreamt of revenge, chased it for days... And now it's here before me. Oh, Valter... Your death will be slow and agonizing. *'Vs. Valter (Ephraim's Route)' Valter: Is that you, Cormag? Even you have turned your back on your emperor? Cormag: ...... Valter: Don't tell me you stand there thinking you can beat me. You're not strong enough. You know this to be true. Cormag: ...... Valter: If you swear fealty to Grado again, I may let you live. You don't want to die an oath breaker, do you? Well? Will you crawl before me and beg for forgiveness? Cormag: ...Yes, I have broken my vows, Valter. And yes, it may be I who falls when we tilt lances... But a dog like you will never see me crawl. Valter: Brave words from a traitor. Let's see if your lance is as sharp as your tounge. Endings *'Cormag, Aloof Lanceman' (孤高の槍 Kokō no yari) Cormag returns to Grado in order to oversee the reconstruction of his country. Afterward, he leaves by himself to travel the world. He returns later, and rejoins the Grado army not as a knight, but a regular soldier. *'(A Support with Tana)' In this ending, Cormag returns to Grado in order to oversee it's reconstruction. Afterward, he leaves to travel the world. Meanwhile, Princess Tana looks for him, and eventually finds him. When she does, she persuades Cormag to join the Frelian army; he accepts and she knights him personally. Other Supports *Artur *Duessel *Natasha *Seth Quotes Death Quote: Blast! My brother would never have gone out like this... Etymology His name is the Scottish form of the Irish name 'Cormac' which means 'son of defilement' from 'corb' (defilement) and 'mac' (son). Trivia *In the prototype version, Cormag had a similar role to Joshua; he was a coin-flipping Mercenary who could be recruited by Natasha in Chapter 5. By the time of the retail version, he replaced Nate's role as the playable Wyvern Rider. *His wyvern's name is Genarog. *Cormag's growth rates are identical to Raven's from FE7. Gallery cormag.gif|Cormag's in-game portrait cormag_wyvernrider_lance.gif|Cormag's attacking animation Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters